


And I will reign

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Series: Tumblr_Short_Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, Other, Queen of Hell, Rowena Queen of Hell, WitchQueen, rowena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena is down in hell, in her sons throne room. </p><p>Prompts I got for this ficlet were 'Rowena' and 'anything you like'<br/>________________________<br/>http://assbutttotheworld.tumblr.com/ for more updates/ficlets and wishes <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I will reign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/gifts).



Rowena traced her fingers over the slightly cold throne. She discovered every single bump, pattern and curve in it. Once it was hers, she would own it.  
Actually, she could already call the throne hers, as the child of her own flesh was named king of hell. 

Rowena stopped in the middle of the motion. Yes, that child… The constant reminder of the man that left her alone, that betrayed her. Heaven and hell, Fergus even looked like his forsaken father.

How could she ever be so blind to fall for that charlatan. That liar.  
She had loved. And love had made her blind. But no, she would never make this mistake again. 

A smile curled her lips, as she sat down on the throne in the empty throne room. Not a single soul was here. It was all hers now. For the moment at last.

Rowena’s smile widened. Yes, soon this would be her new home. And all the people who wronged her, all the people who betrayed her, would bow before the new queen of hell.


End file.
